The Sister
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: Two years ago Elisabeth Swan was pregnant, broke, and emotionally scarred. After her mother kicked her out the only place she had left to go was Forks, to live with her father. Now the life she has made is getting shaken up as her little sister Bella moves back to town. (AN: I know the summary isn't the best but please read the first chapter before you say this story sucks:)
1. The sister

The Sister

Elisabeth POV

My anger builds more and more as I drive closer and closer to my father's house. My younger sister Isabella is moving back to Forks today; we haven't talked since I left home two years ago. I haven't even talked with my own mother for two years. My dad has been the only family to stick by me and my decision. That decision being keeping the creation of a drunken one-night stand, the thing my mother said destroyed my bright future. My pressies daughter Juliet Rose Swan, she's 14 months old and I couldn't imagine life without her.

My mother kicked me out when I was seventeen after Bella told her she'd found a positive pregnancy test in the trash; why the fuck was she looking through my trash in the first place, I have no idea. Phil - my Mums new husband - tried to reason with Mum about how kids make mistakes and how she should support my decision, but Mum didn't want to hear a word of it.

I always got along well with Phil, he was like a fun uncle to me. Even after I moved back to Forks and told him not to, he still insisted on sending me two or three hundred dollars a month to help me with Juliet. Dad does help out the best he can but I absolutely refused to take his money; he's already giving me a place to stay rent-free with a car and I never have to pay bills.

I was finally getting my life back on track with a good job as chef and waitress at a diner in La Push. I may live in my dad's garage but it has been working well as my bedroom/ Juliet's bedroom. I always have dinner on the table for dad from Monday to Friday and spend the weekend down at La Push cooking and cleaning for my dad's friend Billy Black.

I left my whole life behind, and when I finally have things going well, a good rotten, the life wrecker has to move back. Bella never even liked Forks, it was always my happy place, not hers.

I turn my old blue Toyota Tacoma truck down the quaint road my dad's house is on. The first thing I see is Dad and Billy playing like children in the middle of the road. Jacob - Billy's son - is standing next to the old red truck dad brought from Billy for Bella. I only catch a glimpse of Bella standing next to Jake before I turn the truck into my makeshift driveway; killing the engine under the large oak tree in front of the house.

I unbuckle a sleeping Juliet from her car seat and baleens her on my left hip as I grab three full grocery bags out of the back. I kick the door shut and thank the heavens Juliet is a heavy sleeper. "Get off the road, and start acting your own age!" I bark at Dad and Billy as I round the car.

"Oh come on Bethe, let them have some fun," says Jake walking around the beat up, faded red truck with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Jake takes Juliet from me as I give a surrendering sigh.

"There acting like three-year-old's," I say glancing back at the two grown men playing a version of chase - sines Billy is in a wheelchair there's a bit less running. "So you two staying for dinner?"

"The games on tonight isn't it," he says as we make owe way up to the house.

"I know stupid question." We chuckle as we walk past Bella and up the small staircase, through the open screen door and to the kitchen. Jake has been like a little brother to me, he can always make me laugh when times are shit.

Jake sits at the kitchen table with Juliet curled up in his arms. I start putting the groceries away. I turn to put a jug of milk in the fridge when someone clears their throat. I look over my shoulder to see Bella standing in the doorway. I say nothing and continue with the grousers.

"What? Not even a simple _hello_?" Bella asks a moment later.

"I guess not," I snarl lightly.

"Come on Lis when are you going to get over this, I said sorry," I scoff at her words turning to look at her with a death glare that makes her flinch a little.

"Oh, well, since you said sorry that makes everything okay then. That one word makes up for getting me kicked out of my own home and disowned by my mother. But you said sorry, sorry makes everything better," I almost choke on the sarcasm in my voice.

"Lis-"

"Stop calling me that! Keep your mouth shut and keep the hell away from me!" I march over to Jake and pull the now crying baby from his arms and don't give Bella another look as I exit the kitchen into the garage. "It's okay baby girl, mummy sorry for yelling. You're okay Julie hush-hush," I walk around the room whispering to the small girl's ear as her cry's soften.

The door opens quietly and Jake pokes his head in, "You okay Beth?"

"I'm fine Jake," I say placing Juliet in her crib and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, yell if you need anything, or well don't yell loudly," he says shutting the door again. Jake knows almost everything about me, so he knows I like my space when I get angry.

I check the clock and see its almost five thirty and work starts at six. I go and get out of my dirty waitress uniform and change into another black polo shirt with 'Clearwater Diner' written across the back and black dress shorts. I brush my hair up into another bun and put out some clothes for Juliet to be changed into later.

I put Juliet back on my hip and walk back out to the now empty kitchen. I take out a frozen lasagne and place it in the oven. I set two egg timers, one for 40 minutes and one for 45 minutes; and grab two beers from the fridge. I walk out to the living room where Dad and Billy intently watch the game, while Jake talks with Bella.

I put my baby in her playpen, then hand the beers to the men, who in return mumble their thanks. I then turn the TV off and both men look at me with open mouths. "Listen closely- When the egg first timer goes off the lasagne is cooked, make sure it is out of the oven before the second one goes off- don't forget to use a tea towel. Dad makes sure Juliet's food cools before she gets near it then she needs a bath, clothes are on the edge of her crib. Oh and don't forget to turn the oven off," I turn the TV back on after the men nod in understanding.

"Where are you going?" Bella asks in a snippy tone.

"Work- Jake I am trusting you to be an adult and not let them stay up watching TV all night, and where is your homework," I may sound like a bickering mother but I'm not in the mood to play happy families at the moment.

"Didn't get any…"

"I don't have time for this Jake," I mutter jogging outside to his truck and easily finding the stack of books under the seats. "At least try to hide them," I say re-entering the house and dropping the books on the coffee table. I turn quickly on my feet heading for the door, saying bye over my shoulder before leaving the house.

Bella POV

"Where is she going?" I ask Jake after my bitchy sister leaves the house.

"She has to go to work," he says standing and going to grab the baby from the playpen, I think I heard her mentioned as Juliet. And don't be mean to me about not knowing my niece's name. Beth never even sent a picture of it, didn't even get a phone call when she had it.

"Hu? You said she was just coming back from work," I said a little confused, my sister never worked a day in her life back home, letter lone night as well.

"She did," Jake says sitting back down with the baby on his lap. There must have been a confused look on my face because Jake then says. "She waits tables from six am to four a clock then from six to eleven she works behind the grill at Clearwater's Diner."

"Oh," I sigh, biting my lip a little as I look at the little girl fully for the first time. Her chubby cheeks are still a little red from crying but she's smiling a little now. She looks just like her mother, curly black hair, green eyes, skin a few shades darker than my own.

Elisabeth POV

It's quarter to twelve by the time I get back home. All lights are off, so I tiredly shuffle my way to bed, trying not to bump into anything, but I almost walk into an untucked kitchen chair before reaching my room. I slipped off my boots and change into some old clothes, too tired to shower tonight. I climb under the blankets, sad, tired tears dampening my cheeks as I fall asleep.

Next morning

I pull my damp hair up into a bun before exiting my room, freshly showered and dressed for work. I flick on the coffee pot before dropping some bread in the toaster and some eggs in a pan on the stove. While waiting for that to cook I go and grab Julie and set her up in the highchair with a Sippy cup of milk.

"Morning girls," Dad says as he enters the kitchen, buttoning up his brown police shirt over a white t-shirt.

"Morning Dad," I say handing him a mug of coffee. I flip the eggs onto two slices of toast and set them in front of dad as he makes silly faces at Julie; making her giggle and shake her hands happily. "Are you right to take her to Day-care?" I ask buttering my own piece of toast then take a bite.

"Always have time for this little angle," Dad smiles, tickling Julie under the chin; making her sequel happily. It amazes me all the time how happy she can be.

"Okay, thanks Dad," I say before finishing my toast.

"It's been almost two years Beth, you can quite thanking me," Dad says looking up at me.

I smile "…Thanks, Dad." He sighs, shaking his head and hiding a smile behind his coffee cup. I kiss Julie on the forehead and whisper, "Bye baby girl, be good."

I walk to the front door, pull on my jacket, and take my keys off the hook by the door. "You're leaving again?" ask Bella as she walks down the stairs; still dressed in her pajama's.

"Yes…" I nod. "Would you like a copy of my work schedule, or am I free to leave?" she huffs and rolls her eyes in response. I scoff and leave quickly before I say anything I would really regret.

 ** _#Okay so I hope you liked the first chapter, please if you want more updates faster review, favourite and follow!#_**

 ** _#Innless there is interest in this story, there might not be an update for a month or two#_**

 ** _#At the moment I'm thinking of making this story a PaulxOC but I'm not 100% sure yet#_**

 ** _#For any of you that are reading Where life leads me, I am working on an update and hope to have it up in the next two weeks. And for anyone reading Heaven is waiting, it should be updated again by the end of the month#_**

 ** _#Hope you have a nice day/ night#_**


	2. The promise

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

Beth avoided me like the plague all week, then when I woke up Saturday morning her and Juliet where both gone. I asked Charlie where they were and he said Beth spends her weekends in La Push, staying with Billy and Jake.

"Why?" I asked.

Charlie sighed and looked away from the TV, "Everyone needs a break from realty, that place is her break."

I didn't understand what he meant but I'm sure I would soon.

 **Elizabeth POV**

"You're here early," Billy says as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. Julie woke me up before the sun and I didn't feel like sticking around home. Hope it's okay I let myself in," I say to the older man as I slowly stir a pan of scrambled eggs over the stove.

"Your practically family Beth," Billy smile as he wheels his wheelchair to the small dining table. "And just between you and me I'm just glad I don't have to cook for Jake alone. Kid's eating like a horse at the moment." I laugh.

"Oh, our little boys growing up," I say in a dramatic, joking tone.

"You act too old for your age kid," Billy laughs, as I frown at being called a kid.

"Well you act too young for your age old man," I say back as I serve him up a plate.

"Touché." Billy became like a second father/ cool uncial when I moved back here, and at the moment I'm just glad I can laugh without Bella in the way of my routine. I serve up three plates of food and Jake soon joins us. We don't speak as the food is consumed and dishes cleared and moved to the sink.

I start cleaning the dishes just before there's a knock on the front door. Jake runs for the front door like the house is on fire. When Jake opens the front door I can hear the voices of his friends Embry and Quil. The two where around here more often then not, I don't know how Billy deals with the constant noises the three boys make when together.

"Hey boys," I smile over my shoulder as they enter the kitchen.

"Hi Liz," smiles Embry.

"We're going to the beach; you want to come?" Quil asks as I place the last dish on the drying rack.

"Umm… I can't-"

"Go, have fun, I'll look after the Julie," Billy smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, you could use a break."

"…Okay," I say slowly warming up to the idea. "I just need to grab my coat."

…

"Bella," Jacob says before we can reach the beach. It didn't take us long to get to First Beach, I offered to drive but we decided to walk there instead. We had just reached the parking lot when Jacob recognised my sister sitting in a van with a group of other teens around her.

"Jacob," Bella smiles. Jacob quickly goes to her side, smiling brightly. "Guy this is Jacob." Bella says introducing him to her new found friends.

"Did he know she was going to be here?" I ask looking from Quil to Embry; both boys shrug and walk after Jake. I huff and follow after, not wanting to be left alone.

"You guys should keep Bella company, her date baled," I hear one of the girls say as we reach the group of teens."

"What date?" I ask. Bella's head jolts up, her cheeks go bright red as she sees me.

"She invited Edward," the same girl laughs.

"To be polite," Bella murmurs looking down at the ground.

"I think it was nice she invited him," says a girl sitting in the front of the van. "Nobody ever does."

"Yeah probably because Cullen's are freaks," scoffs a boy with curly blond hair.

"You got that right," smiles Quil and Embry nods in agreement.

"You guys know him," Bella asks looking up at the boys.

"The Cullen's don't come here," Embry says.

"Come on guys, we should leave these good people to their surf," I say walking away from the group, Embry and Quil follow me but Jacob stays back with Bella.

"Why do you hate your sister?" Embry asks once we are out of ear shot from the group.

"What gave you the idea that I hate her?"

"You got that look in your eyes," Embry shrugs.

"What look?" I ask.

"That 'I want to kill you' look you get."

"Its a long story," I mutter.

"Well I've got nothing to do today. Embry how about you, any plans?"

"Nah nothing."

"Then tell away miss swan," grins Quil.

"You two wouldn't understand," I say, kicking some sand.

"Try us," says Embry.

"She's a spoilt bitch," I hiss.

"Well that's not a long story," says Quil.

"She's why I got throw out of home, she found my pregnancy test and told Mum before I had a chance. Neither of them would hear me out."

"More a sad story then a long one," says Embry patting me on the shoulder. "But now you have us, and Jake, Billy, your job, everyone in town loves you, and most importantly you have Juliet."

"Thanks Em," I smile.

"Don't mention it."

"I better be getting back to Billy I'm sure Juliet will be waking up soon," I say looking at the time on my phone.

"Come on he said he could handle it, trust him. Why don't we go to the diner, let them wait on you for a change," Quil says turning us towards the road.

"Okay but I want to be back at Billy's by lunch," I say.

"Fine, fine. We'll have you back there on time," Quil smiles wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I was gonna say we should go get Jake but it looks like he has other plans," Embry says pointing down the other end of the beach where Bella and Jacob sit amongst drift wood.

...

 **Bella POV**

"So do you and your friends hang out with Beth often?" I ask Jacob as we run out of things to talk about.

"I guess. She's at my house a lot so she kind of has to put up with us," Jacob shrugs.

"Isn't it odd that she stays with you and your dad?" I ask.

"Not really, she helps out a lot around the house, it means I don't have to do so much of the house work. It's been hard since my mum's gone and Beth just makes things easier... Why don't you two get along?" Jacob asks.

"I wasn't going to lie to my mother just because Beth made a mistake. She did the wrong thing and needed to learn her lesson for once," I hiss.

"She didn't tell you how she meet Juliet's father, did she?"

"Why should that matter?" I ask looking over at Jacob.

"It just does. I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't say anything about it... just cut her some slack. Okay?"

"Okay." I needed to find out what Jacob know about my sister, but today would not be that day. The sky opens and rain started to fall from the sky.

...

 **Sue Clearwater POV**

The dinner door chimes and I look up from the register. I was pleasantly surprised to see Paul Lohate walking into the dinner. He looked around the diner as thought he was surching for something, someone.

I smile when he caught sight of me, "Morning Paul," I said welcomely. He walked over to me.

"Is Elisabeth working today?" His question didn't surprise me as much as the tone it was asked in. He sounded, worried, somewhat shy, I had never heard him talk like that before.

"No sorry, she doesn't work weekends," I say, and watch his face fall.

"Oh okay." It was odd to see him look like this. I have never noticed the two of them speak before, what could make him act like this?

"I can pass a message on to her if it's something important," I offer.

"No I just uh, wanted to talk to her, it's nothing really."

"Okay then-"

The diner doors chimed as Quil, Embry, and the girl in question all enter the room.

 **AN: thoughts?**

 **I really never thought I would update this story but u seem to like it so here's an update. No idea how this story is going to go, or if it's any good or not so let me know what u think and I will try and come up with an update.**

 **Also sorry for any spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a nice day/night.**


End file.
